Doctor Fate
Kent Nelson was chosen by the Lord of Order, Nabu, to be the Sorcerer Supreme. He was raised as his apprentice, training to master magic, sorcery and the mystic arts. When he reached adulthood, he was granted the Helmet of Fate - the most powerful artifact in the universe. This granted him the title as Doctor Fate, the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth. He eventually met a woman named Inza Cramer, who he fell in love with and got married to. Doctor Fate fought mystical and supernatural threats. Especially from his archenemy, Wotan. Eventually, he formed the Justice League Dark, where he lead a team of mystical superheroes to help deal with mystical and supernatural threats. After fighting with the Justice League Dark, he joined the Justice League when the team expanded. Doctor Fate has been known as the most powerful being in the universe. Biography Origins Relationships Nabu When Kent accidentally released mystical gas, Nabu took pity on Kent and wiped his memory of his father. He raised Kent as a son and trained him as his apprentice. Kent even looked up to Nabu as a father. Wotan Wotan is Kent Nelson's and Nabu's archenemy. He desires the Helmet of Fate and wishes to have Nabu's powers. He would stop at nothing to cause chaos towards Doctor Fate. Inza Cramer-Nelson Kent met Inza and they both fell in love. They got married and she still supported him when he was Doctor Fate. She eventually was trained by her husband the secrets of the mystic arts so she could become a sorcerer herself. She worked with Kent in the Justice League Dark. Zatanna Kent and Zatanna share a great friendship for each other. He promised to take care of her after her father sacrificed himself. He acts as a father figure as she acts as a daughter. He deeply cares about Zatanna. John Constantine Kent and Constantine often disagree with each other and tend to argue a lot. However, both still share a mutual respect for each other and always attempt to work together, despite their disagreements. Powers and Abilities Doctor Fate is the most powerful being in the universe. He has every knowledge of the mystic arts. There are many powers that Doctor Fate can cast. Powers With the Helmet of Fate With the Helmet of Fate, he becomes the most powerful being in the universe. Magic; inside this power is this great array of abilities: * Magic Sense: He can feel the presence of magic in his surroundings. * Awareness: He can be tuned in with the cosmos and feel incoming mystical events. * Astral Projection * Chronokinesis * Dimensional Travel * Divination * Eldritch Blast: Doctor Fate can summon blasts of destructive magical energy, he can empower these by invoking Menhit, the goddess of destruction. * Teleportation: Even without the aid of the Helmet of Nabu, Kent Nelson is capable of teleportation, both of himself and others. While invoking Min, the God of Travelers, Doctor Fate is capable of opening portals to separate dimensions. * Energy Construct Creation * Energy Resistance * Flame Spell: Fate learned this ability in the Lost Book of Toth. * Force Field: one of his fields could withstand the attacks from Aquarius during one full week. * Healing * Invisibility * Magnetic Manipulation * Conjuration: Khalid is capable of conjuring powerful magical defenses that by invoking Wadjet, the goddess of protection, may increase in power. He can also restrain enemies with bindings of conjured iron. * Hypnosis * Molecular Reconstruction * Necromancy * Phasing: Kent wore this spell to enter in his Tower of Salem. * Resurrection * Telepathy * Clairvoyance: Among the magical abilities bestowed upon Doctor Fate is that of Clairvoyance. Doctor Fate frequently has visions, whether of the future (precognition) or of things that occur elsewhere (retrocognition). * Teleportation * Divine Empowerment: Nabu knows the true name of Ra, and can use his divine power to momentarily increase his own magic. * Mastery of wide variety of mystic arts * Levitation * Near Invulnerability * Power of flight * High resistance to magical forces * Damage Resistance * Magnetic Control * Time travel * Electromancy: Summoned a bolt of lightning to strike the Beguiler. Charring her beyond recognition. * Memory erasing * Illusion Casting * Immortality * Mystical Bolts * Enhanced Intellect Without the Helmet of Fate Even without the Helmet of Fate, Kent still has the powers to cast spells and use magic. * Super Strength * Super Speed * Telepathy * Telekinesi'''s - He can still lift things like buildings. * '''Flight * Levitation (of other other objects) * Invulnerability ( he is physically impervious, the only way to harm him is through his lungs as he has to breath) * Mystical senses - he has a danger sense and slight precognitive ability * Knowledge of Magic, Sorcery and the Mystic Arts - He still has all the knowledge thanks to Nabu's teachings. Even without his Helm he was able to work powerful magic in places of power like his salem tower. * Immunity to mortal disease * Never Ages Abilities * Archaeology * Hand-to-Hand Combat ''' * '''Occultism * Medical Skills Weaknesses * If the Helmet is removed, he won't be as powerful as he was with the Helmet of Fate.